I hate U, Cause U Love Me and I Love U
by hyundan0697
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dua pria dengan harga diri setinggi langit yang dipertemukan oleh Baekhyun, Kaido shipper yang tidak menyukai hubungan gay. Lalu Tao dan Yifan, rival abadi yang disatukan oleh chanyeol untuk membuktikan bahwa gay itu indah. Kaisoo contain Chanbaek and Fantao.
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate U, Cause U Love Me and I Love U**

**Author : Hyundan0697**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan**

**Disclaimer : It's Pure My story.. No copy No Paste. Semua tokoh milik Tuhan dan milik kalian yang mengakuinya. ^^**

**Pairing : Kaisoo /Chanbaek/ fantao**

**Genre : Campuran**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boy Love Boy.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy and dont forget for Review ^_^**

Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat ramai sore ini, dua orang pemuda saling menatapi setelan jas yang terpakai angkuh di tubuh sebuah manekin. Jas elegan yang mereka tatap dari arah yang berbeda, dan menciptakan lukisan perasaan yang berbeda pula di dalam lensa masing-masing.

Pria bermata bulat menyunggingkan senyum berformat hati. Ia lantas meremas lembut ujung pakaian atasnya, menunjukkan adanya kebahagiaan yang meledak-ledak. Setelah itu, ia mulai bicara dengan ceria, "Apa yang terfikirkan dalam otakmu saat melihat jas ini Kai?"

Ucapannya penuh keceriaan, seperti oktaf nada bicaranya yang ia padukan naik turun.

"Hmmm…"

Pemuda lain yang bernama Kai nampak berfikir. Mata tajamnya terfokus pada setelan jas berharga hampir satu juta won dihadapannya. Setelahnya, ia beralih ke arah si pemuda manis bermata bulat.

"Aku rasa… pesta."

Jawabnya lalu terkekeh sendiri, berkebalikan dengan reaksi si pemuda manis yang nampak kecewa karena jawabannya.

"Pesta lagi! Dasar Maniak pesta!"

Gumam pemuda manis itu dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Menghindarkan pemuda yang lain untuk mendengar kekesalannya. Selebihnya setelah itu, Kai hanya berdiam diri. Membuat si pemuda manis ikut diam dengan raut muka yang tak biasa. Kaipun menatap aneh padanya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu Dio-ya?" Kai bertanya. Agak terganggu melihat si manis 'Dio' cemberut bebek.

"Pikir saja sendiri!"

Gumam Dio lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Sengaja.

Kai berkedip-kedip tanpa dosa. Kurang paham dengan maksud Dio.

"Hei,hei. Kau marah ya? Jangan begini.. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan."

Dio segera menatap langsung mata Kai. Mata bulatnya tengah menyampaikan sebuah perasaan, bersamaan dengan bibir tebalnya yang menjabarkan sebuah penjelasan.

"Yang kuinginkan? Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit peka Kai, sedikit saja. Masa aku sudah bertanya kau diam dan tidak bertanya balik. Kau sadar tidak, tiga jam kita berputar-putar, hanya diisi dengan petanyaanku, jawabanmu yang isinya pesta, dan kediamanmu. Seharusnyakan kau bertanya balik dan kita mengobrol. Tapi…. apa-apaan ini? Kencan macam apa ini?"

Dio berterus terang tanpa jeda dan Ia tak akan menahan diri lagi. Saat ini Kesabarannya sudah tak bersisa.

"Ne,ne. Maafkan aku chagi." Kai memelukDio erat-erat. Membuat pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya berburu ke arahnya.

"Jadi… Hal apa yang harus aku tanyakan padamu?"

Dio yang sempat terlena dipelukan Kai langsung mendorong Kai tiba-tiba.

"Untuk bertanyapun Kau menanyakannya padaku. Tentu saja pikirkan sendiri! Kau yang bertanya dan aku yang jawab. Bukan aku yang ciptakan pertanyaannya dan akhirnya aku juga yang jawab." Dio menghela nafas. "Akh, kau membuatku jadi cerewet dan nampak lebih agresif darimu!"

Kai memeluk Dio lagi. Menenangkannya.

"Baiklah,baiklah.. aku akan bertanya padamu dengan pertanyaanku sendiri. Euhmm apa yang..terfikrkan di otakmu saat melihat.. euhm.. jas ini?"

Dio langsung mengangkat alis.

"Itu seperti pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Benarkah? O.o hmmm tak masalah. Jawab saja! Aku kan sedang berusaha."

Dio terkekeh geli. Kai kadang-kadang memang menggemaskan untuknya.

"Kau pasti akan terpesona dengan jawabanku." Dio tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

Dio tersenyum lagi.

"Karena yang kupikirkan saat melihat jas ini….. adalah dirimu Kai. Aku melihatmu seolah tengah memakai jas elegan ini di sebuah istana…" Dio menatap jas itu dengan mata berbinar. "Kau benar-benar terlihat..."

"Di Istana? Apa aku sedang menghadiri pesta?" Kai menyela. Dan TOK! Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di dahinya.

"Tentu tidak!" Urat-urat Dio hampir putus rasanya. Ini sudah kesekiaan kali Kai membuatnya kesal dengan kata 'pesta'. Apa Kai tidak punya rasa peka sedikitpun?

"Aku ingin menjadikannya hadiah ulang tahunmu." Dio melanjutkan, meskipun sebenarnya hatinya belum legowo.

"Wahh" Kai terperangah takjub. Tapi hanya sedetik. Karena sedetik berikutnya ekspresinya berubah datar, sedatar sendal jepit.

"Kau tidak harus lakukan itu Dio.."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Harga jas itu hampir satu juta won dan aku tidak menginginkan kau membuang uang banyak karenaku."

Dio nampak kecewa.

"Tapi saat ulang tahunku kau menghadiahkan sepasang sepatu mahal padaku, Kai! Bahkan harganya lebih dari satu juta won. Lalu kenapa kau melarangku memberi yang setara dengan hadiahmu padaku? Kau fikir aku tidak punya uang? Aku punya seratus juta won direkening ku, rumahku bahkan setara 5 mobil lamborgini. Kau ingin tau juga berapa perusahaan ayahku? Kau beruntung aku tidak tau berapa jumlahnya karena itu terlalu banyak. Kau sangat beruntung!"

Sekali lagi Dio berbicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

"Bukan begitu chagi.. aku bukan tidak tau seberapa kaya atau semampu apa dirimu. Tapi, aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari sebuah jas, sesuatu yang lebih berharga. Seharusnya kau bisa menangkap maksudku dengan memberimu sepasang sepatu waktu itu. Maknanya bukan pada harganya, tapi pada status 'sepasangnya'. Mereka sepasang.. sejenis, tapi tak bisa dipisahkan. Tak ada yang kiri tanpa yang kanan begitu pula sebaliknya, dan itu sama seperti kita. Kita sepasang.. juga sejenis –gay- dan kuharap tak bisa dipisahkan seperti sepatu itu. Tak ada Kai tanpa Dio dan begitu pula sebaliknya… Akh kau mengerti bukan maksudku? Kau membuatku cerewet dan lebih melankolis darimu Dio!"

Kai mencubit-cubit pipi Dio sebagai ungkapan rasa kesal. Sementara itu Dio menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kai… 3"

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Dio berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertaut satu sama lain. Mereka melangkah melewati sederet gedung yang diterangi gemerlap cahaya lampu. Ya, hari memang sudah malam. Menunjukkan bahwa kencan mereka harus segera diakhiri. Tapi baik Kai maupun Dio tak menyangka bahwa kencan mereka bisa berjalan selama ini, padahal sebelumnya tak ada kencan lebih dari 2 jam.

"Aku tetap harus memberimu kado, Kai."

Dio menyeletuk. Membuat Kai spontan menoleh dengan tatapan yang seolah berbahasa 'anak ini mulai lagi'

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah sangat bahagia kok hari ini." Kai menolak sehalus mungkin.

"Jangan begitu! Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu agar kelak saat kita Tua ada benda yang bisa mengingatkanmu tentangku dan tentang hari ini. jadi biarkan aku memberimu sesuatu Kai."

Hening.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau.. berikan tubuhmu padaku."

Kai berucap dengan enteng, sementara Dio sudah terbelalak.

"Apa!? Dasar Mesum!"

"Hei,hei maksudku bukan berikan yang seperti itu Dio.. maksudku, jadilah milikku. Mari menikah dan hidup bersama. Lalu menjadi Tua bersama agar kelak saat aku tua aku punya dirimu disisihku yang bisa mengingatkanku tentang segalanya. Semua tentangmu, semua tentang kita, dan semua yang lebih dari hari ini…"

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini, mata Dio berkaca-kaca.

"Kau serius Kai? Kau benar-benar ingin menikah denganku?"

Kai mengangguk.

Nafas Dio tertahan sesaat sebelim ia menghambur ke peluakn Kai.

**CUT!**

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan bangga mengakhiri adegan terakhir syutingnya. Kru-kru yang lain juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Kerja bagus Kyung-ie.. jongin-ssi. Kalian memang aktor berbakat."

Baekhyun memuji sembari mendekati keduanya.

"Biasa saja hyung."

Kyungsoo berkomentar dingin dan langsung pergi begitu saja ke ruang ganti. Menyisakan Jongin dan Baekhyun berdua dalam kecanggungan.

"Kau keren sekali Jongin-ssi. Sayang syuting sudah selesai. Aku harap kau bersedia tanda tangan kontrak di film-ku yang berikutnya." Sekali lagi Baekhyun memuji.

"Terima kasih sutradara. Aktingku tadi bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya akting biasa. Aku merasa terhormat jika bisa menjadi tokohmu di film berikutnya. Dan aku lebih merasa terhormat lagi jika si dingin itu tidak menjadi lawan mainku lagi." Kai berkomentar.

"Loh kenapa? Kalian sangat serasi di depan kalian menang best couple di filmku yang Sebentar lagi mungkin kalian akan jadi pasangan sungguhan."

"Jangan katakan hal yang tak mungkin. Aku tidak berharap didampingi orang dingin di kehidupan nyata. Tapi untuk berpura-pura dengannya di film-mu berikutnya… itu bisa dipertimbangkan. Lagipula gaji darimu sulit untuk kutolak… Hmm sudah jam 9. aku permisi dulu ya, aku ada jadwal setelah ini."

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan Jongin-ssi"

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari memandang punggung Kai yang perlahan menghilang. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak bohong saat dia bilang Jongin dan Kyungsoo serasi, bahkan ia ingin melihan mereka berdua dekat.

**CKLIK.**

Sebuah cahaya flash mengganggu pandangan Baekhyun yang tadi terfokus. Iapun menoleh ke arah datangnya cahaya itu. Dan ternyata… disana ada park chanyeol dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya dan sebuah senyum tak menyenangkan.

"Chagi…"

**TBC**

**FF baru dataaang…. Yuhuuu**

**Kali ini saya buat FF dengan main pairing Kaisoo. (Loh kenapa dengan saya yg chanbaek shipper ini? O.o) Aku hanya tiba-tiba kepikiran Kaisoo dan muncullah FF ini. Semoga Kaisoo shipper sekalian Suka…**

**See you next chap**

**15-01-2015**

**Hyundan0697**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hate U, Cause U Love Me and I Love U**

**Author : Hyundan0697**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan**

**Disclaimer : It's Pure My story.. No copy No Paste. Semua tokoh milik Tuhan dan milik kalian yang mengakuinya. ^^**

**Pairing : Kaisoo /Chanbaek/ fantao**

**Genre : Campuran**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boy Love Boy.**

**Preview Chapter 1**

…

Sebuah cahaya flash mengganggu pandangan Baekhyun yang tadi terfokus. Iapun menoleh ke arah datangnya cahaya itu. Dan ternyata… disana ada park chanyeol dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya dan sebuah senyum tak menyenangkan.

"Chagi…"

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takjub seolah Chanyeol makhluk dari dimensi asing. Lalu dengan matanya yang membulat tidak sempurna, Ia menghampiri namja itu, menarik kerah si tinggi agar wajahnya mendekat, dan berbisik di telinga lebarnya, "Yeol, bukankah sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya untuk tidak menemuiku di lokasi syuting lagi?" Baekhyun mengambil jeda dan melanjutkan, "Orang-orang bisa mengira kita ada hubungan."

Selesai mengucapkan itu Baekhyun segera mendorong chanyeol ke posisi semula, dilanjutkan menoleh kesana kemari untuk memastikan bahwa mereka berdua tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi terlambat.. mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian apalagi saat tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menunduk untuk mensejajarkan bibirnya di telinga Baekhyun dan balas berbisik,"Kau tidak tau? Memang itu yang Aku inginkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Senyum yang langsung lebur dalam sekejab hanya dengan satu tatapan tajam dari namja yang lebih pendek darinya. Dan pada akhirnya dengan enggan ditambah raut cemberut, Chanyeolpun berkata, "Baiklah-baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Ini yang terakhir. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang tersenyum,

Senyum meremehkan.

"Kau selalu saja menebar janji. Tapi Nyatanya kau masih menguntitku juga sampai kemari…"

"kali ini Aku serius Baek." Chanyeol memotong. Ia lantas memasang ekspresi serius, salah satu ekspresi yang tidak ekuivalen alias tidak cocok di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kalau sampai kau mengunjungiku lagi.. Aku jamin aku tak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanmu." Baekhyun bersiap pergi.

Chanyeol langsung menampakkan raut kecewanya.

"Jangan berikan Aku ancaman semacam itu Baek.. Aku bisa apa tanpa menemuimu?"

Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli.

"Mana kutau? Aku tidak mau TAHUUU"

Baekhyun lalu melangkah. Hanya satu langkah sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku pulang ya, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menunggu lama."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kali ini senyum yang lebih tulus.

Chanyeolpun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Baekhyun kembali melangkah menjauh darinya.. Tapi belum juga tiga langkah, Baekhyun menoleh lagi dengan ekspresi yang sangat lain. Bukan ekspresi tulus seperti yang tadi melainkan ekspresi ala mafia-mafia mengancam. Dan ternyata Baekhyun memang mengeluarkan sebuah ancaman padanya.

"Oh iya, kau tadi mencuri fotoku kan? Aku ingin kau . Jadi jika sampai lain waktu Aku menemukan Fotoku barang sebijipun dikameramu.. Aku pastikan kau akan membayar 100 juta dollar per foto padaku.."

Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah berfikir keras dalam lamunannya.

"100 dikali 100 juta dollar…"

Ia bergumam.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya diam memandangi jalanan seoul dari balik kaca mobil. Dan di sebelahnya, Baekhyun, Kakak tirinya itu terlihat membolak-balik buku note di tangannya berulang-ulang. Menciptakan irama yang teratur dari kerja 'membolak-baliknya' ditambah iringan gumamam 'siapa ya' atau 'bagaimana ya' dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo pun mendesah tidak tahan. Sudah lebih dari setengah perjalanan menuju rumah dan ketenangan Kyungsoo di dalam mobil 'miliknya sendiri' terganggu oleh si sutradara romantis nan melankolis disampingnya. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo pun mulai bicara.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Kyungsoo pendek saja. Sangat sesuai dengan kepribadiannya yang 'sedikit bicara banyak meminta'

"…"

Tidak dijawab.

Baekhyun masih sibuk sendiri.

Pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan seperti sekadar lewat di depan wajahnya lalu keluar melalui jendela mobil di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo jadi kesal. Baekhyun selalu saja seperti ini, melupakan dunia sekitarnya apabila kebingungan seperti itu, dan pertanyaan atau perhatian dari Kyungsoo.. selalu lewat seperti angin. Benar-benar tidak peka. Sama seperti seseorang.

"Hyung!?"

Berbumbu kesal, Kyungsoo mulai membentak. Kebiasaannya yang lain jika ia merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Hem? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menoleh polos padanya, membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Kau.. Keluar saja dari mobilku. Aku tidak mau memberi tumpangan pada orang menyebalkan."

Kyungsoo melipat tangan. Cemberut.

Dahi Baekhyun sekarang mulai bergambar pertiga-an tanda tidak mengerti.

"Ha? Kenapa? Mobilmu kan mobilku juga, rumahmu bahkan rumahku juga. Jadi kau tak bisa mengusirku secara sepihak. Usir aku jika aku sudah mengusir diriku."

Kyungsoo memasang tatapan -_-

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak peduli.. Aku membeli mobil ini dengan uangku jadi mobil ini hanya milikku, dan aku bebas mengusir siapapun kapan saja."

Baekhyun menggoyangkan telunjuknya sembari bergumam "No, No, No."

"Aku yang menggaji-mu, Aku yang membuatmu terkenal, Aku yang membuatmu bisa satu proyek dengan jongin jadi aku adalah rajanya dan aku adalah penentunya."

Baekhyun berceloteh, tanpa kyungsoo mau menatapnya semenjak ia mencantumkan nama 'jongin' dalam kalimatnya.

Lalu berikutnya mereka berdua saling diam-diaman. Dan dari situ Baekhyun mulai menyadari…

"Aku pasti mengacuhkanmu ya tadi?" Baekhyun menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku. Aku sedang bingung dengan urusan Film-ku…."

Kyungsoo masih tak acuh.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menraktirmu makanan China? Bukankah kau suka Mie kacang hitam..?"

Baekhyun merayu Kyungsoo agar adiknya itu tidak marah lagi, dan YUP! Kata 'Mie kacang hitam' memang selalu mampu menakhlukannya. Mata adiknya itu berubah berbinar, dan bahkan senyum berbentuk hati yang sangat mahal harganya –lantaran kyungsoo jarang tersenyum- tercipta dengan sempurna.

"Mie Kacang hitam?"

Kyungsoo bertanya. Dijawab anggukan pasti dari Baekhyun.

"5 Porsi?"

Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Baekhyun sebenarnya agak ragu, tapi Ia tetap mengangguk.

Lalu kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum pun terucap dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyayangimu Hyung.."

.

.

.

.

Ini seperti sebuah hadiah bagi Baekhyun, tapi ini seperti sebuah petaka bagi Kyungsoo. Mereka bertemu Jongin! Tepat di pintu masuk kedai masakan China langganan Kyungsoo. Jongin dengan setelan tak rapi ala bad boy-bad boy (yang membuatnya tak Nampak seperti seorang aktor terkenal) tidak sekadar menatapnya tapi juga menyelami isi terdalam mata Kyungsoo! Benar-benar sial untuk Kyungsoo. Lebih sial lagi saat Baekhyun mengajak namja itu makan bersama-sama. Paling sial lagi saat Jongin tidak menolak. Dan Sangat-sangat sialnya lagi Dia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Huft."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, cara ampuhnya menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang tak Ia sukai yang selalu muncul saat ia dekat dengan pria berkulit hitam dan menyebalkan di sebelahnya.

"Huft."

Jongin juga menghela nafas. Membuat Kyungsoo menoleh tak suka untuk sesaat. Tapi Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tak peduli dan menatap ke arah lain, ke arah Baekhyun dihadapannya yang lagi-lagi Nampak sibuk sendiri dengan buku note-nya.

"Ahh, Aku harus ke toilet. Kalian saja yang pesan ya, Jongin.. jagakan Kyungsoo sebentar ya."

Sambil cengengesan, Baekhyun beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan mereka bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berucap. " Apa-apaan kau."

Merekapun benar-benar berdua. Dalam kecanggungan dan perasaan masing-masing. Hingga seorang pelayan datang dan mereka mulai berucap bersamaan.

"Jajjangmyeon!"

Dan mereka menoleh satu sama lain.

"Dan bubble tea."

Lagi-lagi bersamaan.

**TBC**

"**Thanks to : ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****lolamoet****, ****yeojakim2****, ****taufikunn9****, ****KyuvilHundsome****, ****, ****kyungiNoru**** and ****Maple fujoshi2309****.. Makasiiiiiiih banget udah review di chapter 1 dan maaf kalau saya sudah menipu kalian dengan kaisoo yang main acting-actingan. ^^**

**Akhir kata buat reader tersayang, jangan lupa review setelah reading, Cause An Author also need an Opinion.**

**See U.**

**Hyundan0697**


End file.
